


Телеономия

by DevilSoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Drama, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: RK900 предстоит вернуть своего напарника — во всех смыслах. Проблема лишь в том, что Гэвин Рид уже не человек.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 11





	Телеономия

**Author's Note:**

> Неграфичные описания, смена сущности, упоминания самоубийства и жестокости.  
> Написано специально для DBH VALENTINE EVENT (https://vk.com/dbh_event). Со мной в команде было четыре офигенных артера Mushroomtea, XAN, NopeNorel, Турнер, ссылки:  
> https://twitter.com/mushroomtea_art/status/1360887920417271809  
> https://twitter.com/hanguanw/status/1360887222602522624  
> https://twitter.com/NopeNorel_art  
> https://vk.com/turnerdraw

Ночной и сонный Детройт укутал тьмой неприметный частный дом на Мейджор-стрит.

— Ричард, ребята почти закончили. — Голос Коннора по внутренней связи, сухой и сосредоточенный, иррационально успокаивал.

В плане было слишком много «если» и «возможно», это мешало, путало систему. Пока техники занимались установкой оборудования, сидящий в соседнем здании Ричард заново просматривал всю информацию по делу.

Убийства начались четырнадцатого февраля две тысячи тридцать второго года. Их не сразу связали между собой, но к тридцать четвёртому стало очевидно, что кто-то своеобразно отмечал День святого Валентина. Где только не находили трупы: в музее, в кафе на краю города, в парке аттракционов, в бассейне, в библиотеке средней школы. Людям проламывали грудную клетку и вынимали сердце. Места преступлений были слишком чистые: ни улик, ни генетического материала убийцы — человек бы так не смог.

Жертв связывало только одно обстоятельство — каждый из них потерял возлюбленного. Но для некоторых это случилось много лет назад, после чего они завели новые семьи и, со слов родственников, жили вполне счастливо.

Всё изменилось в тридцать восьмом. Жертву нашли с пробитой грудной клеткой и вживлённым протезом руки. И уже через месяц всё повторилось, только синтетикой заменили шею и часть лица. Теперь каждое четырнадцатое число совершалось убийство. Психологический портрет не вносил ясности, не исключался вариант подражателя. Дело «Красного Купидона» почти не двигалось, пока в январе тридцать девятого его не скинули Гэвину вместе с ворохом других папок от вышедшего на пенсию сержанта Нельсона. Детектив неделю плевался от безвкусного, по его мнению, прозвища. За месяц они с Ричардом так и не сработались, но тут приложили максимум усилий, чтобы обошлось без новых жертв.

Иногда людей похищали заранее, поэтому с первых чисел февраля вышли дополнительные патрули. Ричард через Коннора связался с Маркусом и попросил помощи андроидов. Общими силами удалось пресечь одно изнасилование и пару мелких краж, но накануне Дня святого Валентина всё пошло не по плану.

Модуль памяти часто прокручивал последний разговор с Гэвином.

_— Нам никогда не стать хорошими напарниками! — выплюнул тот и с силой шлёпнул папку с нераскрытым делом на стол._

_— Потому что вы мудак? — спокойно уточнил Ричард._

_День выдался откровенно хреновым — Гэвин не обсудил с ним план действий и полез в одиночку, из-за чего они упустили наркоторговца, которого выслеживали больше месяца._

_— Потому что мы оба такие. Вспыльчивые и доёбистые, что хуже — упёртые. — Гэвин ткнул пальцем Ричарду в грудь. — И когда вам со старшим братцем раздавали эмпатию, ты отвлёкся, а Коннор слизал всё подчистую._

Тогда Ричард испытал целый спектр противоречивых эмоций и впервые не подбросил Гэвина до дома на служебном автомобиле. По его вине напарник пропал — на следующий день его не было ни на рабочем месте, ни дома. Новый труп тоже не обнаружили. А потом убийства прекратились.

Ричард впервые увидел, насколько нестабильной и тревожной могла быть его система. Только спустя два месяца он нашёл новую зацепку: жертвы или их родственники обращались в одно ритуальное агентство, чтобы похоронить близких.

Так на руках у департамента оказалось досье на управляющего, Фредерика Харпа, который пропал около года назад, координаты, где могли держать жертв, и документы, косвенно указывающие на строительство бункера под домом. Вместе с отрядом SWAT они обнаружили в подвальной лаборатории криокамеру с Харпом и теперь собирались временно отключить генераторы, чтобы поймать либо настоящего убийцу, либо сообщника.

— Коннор? — обратился к нему Ричард беспокойным тоном. — Температура не успеет подняться?

— Я прослежу за этим, — быстро откликнулся тот. — Всё готово. Нам понадобится подкрепление?

Ричард вспомнил, как капитан Аллен скривился, выводя отряд из пустой лаборатории.

— Нет. Давайте начинать.

◣◥

В допросной моргнула лампа. Ричард достал из раскрытой папки фотографию немолодого брюнета в белом халате и круглых очках и положил её перед AX400 — Кэтрин, как она назвала себя.

— Когда и где вы познакомились с Фредериком Харпом?

— Четырнадцатого февраля две тысячи тридцать второго года в Пиратской бухте.

Андроид сидела спокойно, руки в наручниках расслабленно лежали на столе.

— При каких обстоятельствах?

— Он убил Эллисон Энт, которая мной владела.

Кэтрин не оправдывалась и отвечала на все вопросы. С самого задержания она вела себя неагрессивно, не пыталась сбежать.

— Вы помогли ему?

— В этот раз — нет, — она качнула головой, из-за чего тёмная прядь упала на лицо.

— Он говорил, зачем это делал?

— Конечно. — Кэтрин замолкла, на секунду улыбнувшись. — Он соединял любимых.

Программа Ричарда выдала ворох ошибок.

— Эти люди приходили грустные, безутешные. Фредерик лишь делал то, на что они сами не решались.

— Даже спустя года?

— Любовь живёт вечно. — Её глаза мечтательно прикрылись. — Поэтому я верну его.

По данным медицинской страховки, Харп перенёс инсульт и лечился от рака лёгких.

— Судебная система вам этого не позволит.

Кэтрин вся подобралась, во взгляде вспыхнула злость:

— Он будет жить вечно вместе со мной! — Она натянула цепь наручников, почти оставляя следы на корпусе, и засмеялась. — Тем более, я уже нашла способ.

Ричард бы не торопился с выводами, да и одна мысль о том, что пришлось пережить Гэвину в её руках, ужасала.

Оперативная группа инсценировала сбой генераторов криокамеры Харпа, а затем они с Коннором проследили за Кэтрин, которая при всей гениальности так легко попалась и выдала свою лабораторию, где экспериментировала.

— Вы были напарниками, я наблюдала за вами. Разве ты не рад? Сможешь быть вместе со своим человеком намного дольше. — Она улыбнулась так самодовольно, что Ричард чуть не приложил её головой о стол.

«Ты эмоционально вовлечён», — сказал ему Коннор перед допросом, но не встал на пути. Слишком хорошо помнил срыв, который случился после пропажи Гэвина. Ричард предпочёл бы забыть. Не самый приятный способ стать девиантом.

— Зачем ты похитила Гэвина Рида? Он не был типичной жертвой.

— В тот день он сам вычислил меня, — Кэтрин пожала плечами. — А потом я решила, что это подарок судьбы. И воспользовалась им. — Она приподняла руки, звякнув цепью. — Если отпустишь меня, закончу с твоим человеком, а то сейчас он крайне нестабилен.

Система Ричарда на секунду критически загрузилась вариантами, как бы он причинил ей боль, но пришлось сдержаться и продолжить допрос.

Они закончили через два часа. После этого Ричард сразу направился к медицинскому корпусу в соседнем здании. У входа в палату караулила Тина, державшая бумажный стаканчик так крепко, что крышка приподнялась с одного бока.

— Хэй, Ричард. — Она улыбнулась краем губ и понизила голос до шёпота: — Давай взломаем дверь?

Он отрицательно качнул головой. Судя по тепловому следу, врач ещё находился внутри.

— Осмотр не окончен.

Тина отвлеклась на вызов по рации и чуть надула губы.

— Пора выходить, чёрт! — выругалась она и всунула Ричарду стаканчик, едва не расплескав давно остывший кофе. — Надеюсь, с памятью у него проблем нет. Я не готова по второму кругу выслушивать, как ты ему не нравишься.

Серьёзный голос не соотносился с мягким выражением лица и тёплой ладонью на плече — ободряющий жест снял пару процентов уровня стресса.

— Гэвин точно нас чем-то удивит.

Перед тем как скрыться за поворотом, Тина бросила на него обеспокоенный взгляд и махнула рукой на прощание.

Одиннадцать минут спустя дверь открылась.

— Ричард? — Голос врача звучал ровно и тихо. — Моя фамилия Грейсон. Мы оставим мистера Рида тут для последующих анализов.

— Как он?

— Жизненные показатели отличаются от нормы, но в его состоянии… Мы пока не знаем, хорошо это или плохо. Часть органов была заменена на синтетические аналоги или внутренние части андроидов. Удивительно, как это функционирует вместе.

Ричард медленно моргнул, скрыв все вылетевшие на фоне программные ошибки.

— К нам вылетел биоинженер из Нью-Йорка, — тем временем продолжил Грейсон и задержался взглядом на стаканчике с кофе. — Детали не будут разглашены общественности.

Скрытность объяснялась легко, но от этого становилось только сложнее. Человечество было одержимо идеей цифрового бессмертия. Это направление потеряло большую долю инвесторов с появлением андроидов, но не исчезло совсем.

— Гэвина будут изучать? — задал прямой вопрос Ричард.

— Тесты и анализы. Ничего болезненного и травмирующего, если вы об этом.

Гэвин был ещё тем любителем спрыгнуть со второго этажа, лишь бы не оставаться в палате. Для него находиться здесь — уже вызов.

— От них можно отказаться?

— Да. — Грейсон сделал пометку у себя в планшете. — Если он пройдёт психологическую проверку.

В его словах сквозила неуверенность. Но Ричарду было уже всё равно.

— Я могу зайти?

— Ненадолго.

Врач протянул планшет с открытой статьёй о спинном мозге ящериц, и тогда ему поставили стаканчик с кофе прямо на экран. Грейсон хотел уже возмутиться, но Ричард повернул ручку, оставляя за спиной неприятный разговор, и захлопнул дверь.

Гэвин стоял у окна. Мягкие свободные штаны плохо скрывали, насколько сильно модифицировано тело. Голый торс сплетался из металлического каркаса и мышц, подсвечивающихся изнутри красным. На вид даже нельзя было определить, это искусственное волокно или покрытая чем-то живая плоть.

Программа выдала другую картинку: Гэвин в темноте лаборатории, подвешенный к потолку на стальные крепления, всё тело обвито толстыми трубками, голова опущена, из-под растрепавшейся чёлки не видно глаз, но свечение от них не скрыть — таким Ричард нашёл его и потом едва взял себя в руки, чтобы арестовать Кэтрин, а не убить на месте.

— Привет, Гэвин.

Подойдя ближе, Ричард коротко прикоснулся к локтю, обращая на себя внимание. Ни скина, ни кожи — Гэвин отшатнулся, вздрогнув. Он повернул голову к источнику раздражения: словно в насмешку пластины на лице темнели стыком именно в том месте, где раньше проходил по носу шрам. Нижняя губа и щёки не были ничем покрыты, зато выше — обычные уши и пластины с кожей без единого изъяна, кроме виднеющихся соединений. Волосы лежали почти идеально, лишь одна прядь падала на лоб.

Гэвин молчал. Его взгляд казался пустым. На фоне залитых чернотой белков глаз зрачки горели от алого до белого, фокусируясь. Диод в правом виске сбоил в тех же цветах. Работало ли это как у андроидов или было сделано для большей схожести? Ричард обязательно узнает. Позже. Сейчас его интересовало другое:

— Ты помнишь меня?

— … Д… Девятка?

Гэвин слегка наклонил голову. И у Ричарда прервалась имитация дыхания. Он так давно не слышал этот голос, а теперь тот потрескивал, будто на повреждённой записи.

— Как ты?

— Я поймал преступника.

Ричард ждал более яркой реакции. Технически всё так и было. По факту — Гэвина едва успели спасти от безумной фантазии андроида, возомнившей себя богом.

— Ты осознаёшь, что с тобой сделали?

Гэвин поднял руки, больше похожие на высокотехнологичные протезы, и внимательно посмотрел на них, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

— Да. Это просто не я.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — перебил его Ричард, не позволив развить мысль.

— Ничего. — Диод вспыхнул красным и остался таким. — Я ничего не чувствую, RK900.

Он так злился? Ричард собирался ещё о многом его спросить, но дверь палаты распахнулась, нарушив их уединение.

— Вам нужно уйти, — твёрдо сказала возникшая на пороге девушка в белом медицинском костюме.

— Я зайду завтра, хорошо?

Она настороженно кивнула.

— Гэвин, я вернусь.

— Мне всё равно, — бросил тот, повернувшись обратно к окну.

Девушка поджала губы и вышла из палаты вместе с Ричардом, тихо прикрыв за ними дверь.

— Дайте ему время, — произнесла она мягко.

— Уверен, ему нужно не это, — парировал Ричард и направился к выходу.

Сегодня он вернул Гэвина, только Гэвин пока не вернулся к нему.

◣◥

Подслушать сеанс с психотерапевтом — мисс Блейк — Ричард счёл неуместным. Возможно, зря. Иначе он знал бы причину, по которой женщина вышла из палаты такой расстроенной. Она поздоровалась с ним, не потеряв лицо. Но потом повернула за угол, и Ричард услышал пару всхлипов. На теле Блейк не было ни следа чужих прикосновений. Эмоциональное давление?

Когда он спросил об этом Гэвина, сидящего на стуле у окна, тот пожал плечами. Сегодня он выглядел живым, вернулись привычные жесты, лицо стало выразительнее. Диод светился белым.

Ричард сел рядом и начал аккуратно расспрашивать о самочувствии, не акцентируя внимание на сеансе. Если Гэвин не справится, им будет сложно отстоять его свободу.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Чтобы стало как раньше.

— Это вряд ли возможно. — Ричард отдавал себе отчёт, что говорил совсем не те вещи — не успокаивал, не подбадривал. — А если ты не пойдёшь на контакт, тебя запрут здесь, как лабораторную крысу.

Диод перетёк в алый.

— Тогда я не хочу... так! — Гэвин резко поднялся, собираясь швырнуть стул в стену.

Ричард перехватил его руку, возможно, чересчур сильно. Заставил разжать пальцы. Стул с грохотом упал на пол.

— Я сегодня кое-что почувствовал, — надтреснутым голосом произнёс Гэвин. — Боль. Чужую.

Хотелось взять его за запястья, обернуть их ладонями, словно наручниками, и не отпускать.

— Теперь в этом смысл, как думаешь? — Гэвин подтянул Ричарда ближе за всё ещё удерживающую его руку, заглянув в глаза, пристально, словно взаправду искал там ответ. — Причинять людям боль. Этой судьбы ты хотел для меня, RK900?

За секунду до того, как Ричард ударил бы его, Гэвин приподнял уголки губ, будто бы пластины у рта не позволяли больше — а может, в самом деле так. Ричард отвернулся, закрыв глаза. Память спроецировала привычную недоулыбку, которая так и говорила «вперёд, оторвись на мне по полной». Только он уже не смог бы ее удалить. При моделировании программа перегрузилась настолько, что он чуть не ушёл в принудительную перезагрузку.

— Если ты способен испытывать гнев, всё не так уж плохо. — Рука отпустила запястье, где эхом стучал пульс ненастоящего сердца. — Для меня тем более ничего необычного.

Ричард сделал шаг назад и заложил руки за спину; они пару минут стояли так, молча сверля друг друга взглядами. Открытая провокация была больше присуща людям — это вселяло надежду, на пару сотых процента увеличивая шансы на возвращение к нормальной жизни. Врачи после вчерашних тестов так и не смогли с точностью сказать, сколько в Гэвине осталось именно человека.

Сегодня им не получилось бы уже спокойно поговорить, так что Ричард не стал тратить время и вернулся в участок. После дежурства он перебирал в блоке памяти все известные ему контакты и позвонил тому, кто не забил бы тревогу раньше времени.

— Хлоя. Можно услышать мистера Камски?

— Здравствуй, Ричард. Элайджа улетел из Детройта больше недели назад. — Приятный голос убаюкивал. Хлоя будто считала что-то в его молчании и уточнила: — У тебя срочное дело к нему?

— Мой напарник.

Предложив подключиться к внутренней памяти, Ричард передал все результаты анализов и запись двух разговоров. Хлое потребовалось тридцать две секунды на обработку данных. Почти вечность.

— Ричард, — её голос стал ещё мягче, — он в похожем состоянии, в каком был ты, когда мы с Элайджей нашли тебя.

— Аманда отключила блок эмпатии, чтобы я остановил революцию. — Ричард не совсем понимал, к чему она вела. — Как это связано?

— А эмпатия мистера Рида пока реагирует только на один источник. Это — не норма. Попробуй задействовать другие его органы чувств, чтобы увеличить информационный канал.

— А если не получится?

— Не дай ему никого убить. Этого пока хватит. — Лёгкий тон не сделал смысл менее серьёзным, однако Ричарду стало спокойнее. Хлоя отключилась, пожелав доброй ночи.

Человек получал информацию посредством пяти органов чувств: зрение, слух, обоняние, вкус и осязание.

Вместо того чтобы уйти в стазис, Ричард составил официальное прошение о переводе Гэвина в более подходящее место.

Осталось выбрать, что он попробует разбудить первым.

◣◥

Небольшой гостевой корпус примыкал к медицинскому, соединяясь узким коридором на каждом этаже — всё для удобства родственников и врачей, которые не хотели покидать госпиталь, одни из-за близких, другие — после смен. Гэвина поселили на третьем этаже в одноместном номере, что располагался напротив кабинета специалиста по психологии девиантов, и запретили покидать новую жилплощадь без сопровождения.

Утром там побывала Тина, которая как всегда принесла самодельную выпечку. Как не менее порядочный гость, Ричард пришёл с целым пакетом китайских коробочек из любимого места Гэвина. Однако встретившийся в коридоре Грейсон запретил входить с едой — пациенту была прописана особая диета.

Вычеркнуть целый пункт «вкус»? Снижало общий процент успеха на пятую часть. Ричард не был готов пойти на такое, однако уступил в обмен на предложенную ключ-карту от номера. Грейсон, забрав пакет, не стал менее осторожным. Смотрел из-под очков, будто сканировал. Ричард нашёл это забавным, ведь у человека были совершенно обычные глаза.

— Вы не хотите что-нибудь добавить о его состоянии?

— Со мной он тоже весьма необщителен. Это всё.

— Ладно. — Грейсон вздохнул. — Сейчас мистеру Риду нужно на второй этаж в сто первый кабинет. Проводите его?

— Конечно.

Оставшись за дверью, Ричард передал безучастного Гэвина в руки Оскара Миллса, чья биография пестрила научными публикациями и изысканиями по биоинженерии. Гэвин, казалось, замкнулся в себе. Будто смирился, что его мотало между заинтересованными лицами туда-сюда, как шарик для пинг-понга, надави чуть сильнее — останется вмятина. И не обязательно на нём.

За дверью отчётливо послышался вскрик и шорох одежды. Взломать замок удалось за полсекунды. Ричард рванул к Гэвину и со спины сжал его предплечья в попытке освободить человека.

— Я тебе кишки выпущу и намотаю вокруг шеи, если ещё раз полезешь куда не следует. — В голосе — угроза, сильные руки сжимали Миллса за горло, пригвоздив к стене.

— Гэвин, остановись.

Слова подействовали не сразу. Ричард потянул Гэвина на себя, прижав напряжённой спиной к груди, и хватка наконец ослабла.

Миллс закашлялся, держась за стену, и просипел:

— Всё нормально, я недостаточно понятно объяснил свои действия. — Он не пытался выдавить улыбку, но и не выглядел так, словно через секунду побежал бы писать жалобу. — Приходите завтра в это же время.

Ричард кивнул, ответив за двоих, и отпустил Гэвина.

Открылась дверь, и появившийся на пороге Коннор окинул всех быстрым взглядом, после чего обратился к Миллсу:

— Было не заперто. Вы уже закончили?

— Да, — чересчур поспешно ответил тот.

— Я бы хотел проконсультироваться. Это по нашему с Хэнком делу.

— Проходите, детектив.

Ричард покинул кабинет вместе с Гэвином. У того через полчаса был назначен сеанс с психологом.

— Переживаешь, что я еще кому-нибудь нанесу повреждения? — глухо спросил он, следуя за Ричардом послушной куклой.

Такое построение фразы настораживало больше очередной волны безучастности.

— Нет. — Ричард тщательно контролировал голос — добавил насмешки ровно в той степени, с которой когда-то подкалывали его самого: — Ты не стал андроидом, поэтому твой топографический кретинизм всё ещё при тебе.

— Придурок, — фыркнул Гэвин и резко остановился, словно сам не ожидал от себя подобной реакции.

Они пришли гораздо раньше положенного, однако у Розы Кай оказалось не занято. Она улыбалась легко и понимающе и пообещала проводить Гэвина до номера.

Поэтому Ричарду ничего не оставалось, как вернуться к работе.

Коннор подловил его в конце дня в архиве, встав на пути к выходу.

— Я всё знаю. — По лицу нельзя было прочесть, насколько сильно он осуждал Ричарда. — Ты его прикрываешь.

— Как сделал ты на Рождество, когда Хэнк ушёл в запой.

Коннор не стал спорить, только вздохнул и посмотрел глаза в глаза. Удивительно, но именно он решил исключить возможность утечки информации — молчание повисло над ними, куполом отрезав от всех информационных каналов извне.

— Я знаю, что ты подчищаешь записи. Гэвин становится опасен для окружающих, Ричард. Скоро это заметят и другие. Десять дней, и я сообщу капитану Фаулеру.

Вопреки тому, что Коннор представлял собой саму участливость, программа подначивала добавить в характеристику родственной модели слово «предатель», но Ричард почти признавал его правоту.

— Мы не будем говорить об этом с тобой, — припечатал он. — И я сам сообщу капитану.

«Пять органов чувств», — повторил Ричард себе. Права на ошибку больше не было.

◣◥

Отпуск за свой счёт на десять дней. Даже если Фаулер и удивился, то не подал виду и одобрил заявление сразу же. Сложнее вышло с Грейсоном: врачи планировали вернуть Гэвина в палату, но аргументы Ричарда о пользе знакомой обстановки для стабилизации психики одержали верх. К тому же они обязаны были приезжать на обследование и часовую беседу с Розой. Однако решающую роль сыграл Маркус, вписавший случай Гэвина в резолюцию о защите прав и свобод андроидов и людей, которые более чем наполовину состояли из синтетики или протезов.

У Коннора были своеобразные методы помощи, и Ричард признавал их, пусть и не всегда понимал.

Ему удалось забрать Гэвина после завтрака, если таковым можно было назвать очередную питательную инъекцию.

— Разве я давал тебе ключи? — Гэвин прислонился к перилам лестницы, пока Ричард открывал дверь.

— Я сделал дубликат ещё в январе.

— Пф. Сталкер.

Каждая подобная реплика, сказанная почти шутливо, оседала теплом где-то под тириумным насосом.

Пока Гэвин без спешки заново изучал собственное жилище, Ричард перестелил постель и бросил на диван плед из шкафа, чтобы можно было удобно устроиться у телевизора и вдохнуть лёгкий аромат кондиционера для белья. Он раскрыл окна, впуская свежий воздух, и активировал робота-пылесоса.

В час дня в дверь постучал курьер с двумя коробками пиццы. Ричард раскрыл их на кухонном столе, а сам взялся за ручную кофемолку. Гэвин пришёл на звук дробящихся зёрен. Раньше ему нравилось, когда Ричард варил «напиток богов». Он не говорил об этом вслух, но блаженно щурился, делая первый глоток. И до обеда пребывал в благодушном настроении, ни на кого не огрызаясь.

Кружка с кофе идеальной крепости опустилась перед Гэвином, который тут же сделал жадный вдох. Между его бровей залегла складка.

— Мне всё это можно? — Он посмотрел на обеденный стол с сомнением.

— Нет, — честно ответил Ричард. — Но когда ты следовал советам медиков?

Насколько ему было известно, еда и напитки продолжали перерабатываться организмом, сбоила лишь функция насыщения. Поэтому он заранее купил несколько коробок с питательными смесями, которые бы заменили медицинские инъекции.

Гэвин взял кофе и огромный кусок пепперони, устроился на диване и включил какую-то старую комедию на телевизоре. Первые полчаса всё шло неплохо. Ричард даже начал следить за странным сюжетом, где через поцелуи передавалась удача. Потом Гэвин переключил, не дождавшись финала, щёлкал каналы один за другим, пока и это не надоело. Экран погас. Бросив пульт на диван, Гэвин ушёл в спальню. Там он сел на кровать и уставился в одну точку расфокусированным взглядом. Диод замелькал, то и дело замирая на красном.

Ричард опустился рядом на корточки и осторожно взял Гэвина за руку.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь новое?

Ладонь слабо сжали в ответ — и это движение чуть сбило скин. Ричард не понимал, почему реагировал так остро. Между ними целая пропасть: пара хлопков по спине, неудачная подножка, одно пьяное объятие — вот и весь их физический контакт за неполные три месяца совместной работы. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сейчас быть рядом.

Гэвин теперь — дикая смесь из живых и синтетических тканей, в его венах — не кровь и не тириум, а химическая пародия на всё вместе. Камски был бы в восторге от гения своего творения, Кэтрин стояла на пороге биоинженерного открытия, но взамен наград и премий получила пока камеру два на два, обвинение в похищении должностного лица, а в перспективе — пожизненное заключение за незаконные эксперименты над человеком.

— Ричард. — Оставшись без привычной живой мимики, часть эмоций Гэвин передавал голосом — и тот слегка подрагивал. — Ничего.

Он скрылся под одеялом, и это больше походило на побег. Однако стоило Ричарду выйти из комнаты, как вслед донеслось:

— Спасибо, Девятка, — на грани слышимости.

Тириумный насос вновь сжался быстрее нормы.

◣◥

В воскресенье больница при участке не работала. В окно барабанил дождь, а на фоне играла какая-то попсовая радиостанция. Ричард сделал очередной утренний кофе, но Гэвин не стал его пить. Просто держал кружку в ладонях и периодически вдыхал аромат. Его зрачки горели белым. Ричард сидел рядом и просто наблюдал. Он больше не чувствовал запаха Гэвина: ни пота, ни флёра табака от редких перекуров, ни травяного геля для душа. Программа подстраивала сверху вид уставшего, небритого мужчины. Каким он был раньше. Но Ричард насильно всё свернул — он должен видеть то, что сейчас. Так честно и правильно, как ему казалось. Даже если Гэвин не оценит жест.

В обед пришла Тина, принеся с собой целый контейнер шоколадного печенья и свежие новости из участка. Разговор шёл с натяжкой, но Гэвин не просто кивал на какие-то реплики, а задавал вопросы, даже усмехнулся пару раз. Однако Ричард видел, что это притворство. Как и Тина. Она поддерживала бесполезный, в общем-то, разговор около часа, после чего потянулась обнять друга на прощание, но замялась и ушла.

— Прогуляемся?

Была велика вероятность, что Гэвин откажется. Но вместо этого он кивнул и накинул на плечи неизменную кожанку. Никаких взглядов в никуда и пустого лица. Ричард невольно засмотрелся.

— Что? — разом напрягся Гэвин, когда ощутил на себе чересчур пристальный взгляд.

Он раньше часто гулял в парке по соседству, нацепив наушники. И бегал там же по утрам.

— Я оставил твой плеер в участке, — признался Ричард.

— А. Забей.

Дождь прекратился, погода стояла солнечная и слегка прохладная. Людей было немного, а те, кто прогуливался по узким дорожкам, не обращали на них внимания. Они шли, почти касаясь плечами, пока Гэвин не взял Ричарда за руку. Тот сжал её, и ладонь неярко засветилась. Система отчаянно тянулась туда, где не получала ответа. Если бы Гэвину перенесли сознание, они могли бы… Ричард оборвал мысль и сосредоточился на ощущении тепла и покоя.

Деревья шуршали листьями, ветки покачивались от порывов ветра; один из таких ударил в спину шедшей впереди девочки и сдул с неё соломенную шляпку. Ребёнок неловко взмахнул руками, чуть не выронив мороженое, зажатое в ладони. Мужчина рядом с ней перехватил шляпку у самой земли и нацепил обратно на голову, поправив неаккуратные косички. Ричард отвлёкся на это и пропустил момент, когда сбоку вскрикнула девушка, а Гэвин дёрнулся в сторону.

Парень в капюшоне убегал вглубь парка, прихватив чужую сумку. Ричард рванул вслед за ними и почти поравнялся с Гэвином, когда тот повалил неудачливого вора на землю. После пары ударов крик перетёк в стон боли. Гэвин не сдерживался — на кулаках блестела чужая кровь. Ричард схватил его за плечо и потянул прочь, но тот лишь отмахнулся и продолжил избивать уже не сопротивляющегося парня.

— Прекрати! — Пришлось использовать один из боевых захватов, чтобы наконец остановить Гэвина. — Ты убьёшь его!

Слова подействовали. Ричард видел это по судорожно мигающему диоду, по тому, как Гэвин приподнялся и отшатнулся в сторону.

— Я не хотел, — прошептал он. — Прости. — Откинув голову на скамью позади, Гэвин тяжело дышал и смотрел из-под ресниц едва осмысленно. — Прости.

Ричард скупо качнул головой, будто принял извинения, поднял Гэвина за плечи и усадил под широкий ствол дерева подальше от любопытных глаз. Вызвал полицию и скорую, предъявил значок прибывшим патрульным и оставил канал для связи, чтобы не задерживаться дольше положенного.

Когда на фоне смолкли сирены, Ричард вернулся за Гэвином и протянул ему ладонь, помогая подняться.

— Пойдём домой, — сказал он тихо и закинул его руку себе на плечи.

Шли быстро и молча. Ричард практически дотащил Гэвина до квартиры, раздел и сунул под прохладный душ.

По внутренней связи пришёл вызов. Просили приехать в департамент и дать показания, а также объяснить причину, по которой задержанный оказался в подобном состоянии.

— Нужно съездить в участок. Я скоро вернусь. Ладно? — Не получив реакции, Ричард тронул Гэвина за плечо и потряс. — Чёрт, посмотри на меня!

Когда слова не возымели эффекта, Ричард дал ему пощёчину и поднял лицо за подбородок.

— Что я сказал?

— Что скоро вернёшься. — Взгляд в никуда уступил место растерянному и слегка злому. — Я не глухой.

— Хорошо.

Объяснительная вышла на пару страниц, к ней Ричард заполнил все необходимые бланки в терминале и подключился к медицинской базе. Сэм Хантер, обвинённый год назад в хулиганстве, лежал без сознания в палате номер одиннадцать.

На мгновение мелькнула мысль закончить начатое, чтобы парень не пришёл в сознание и не дал показания, которые пойдут вразрез с объяснительной. Ричард презирал себя за эту слабость. Это было далеко не профессионально. Опасно далеко.

За спиной раздались шаги Коннора.

— Что между вами происходит? — спросил он вопреки предупреждениям, что они не будут поднимать эту тему.

«Он мне дорог. Я не хочу его отпускать».

Ричард собирался сказать правду или хотя бы признать правоту Коннора. Что теперь чужая боль — необходимость и, похоже, единственная возможность для Гэвина почувствовать себя живым. Но вместо этого он бросил:

— Ничего, Коннор.

Ричард развернулся на стуле и направился к выходу, вызывая такси.

Гэвина уже не было в ванне. Он лежал на кровати в пижамных штанах и не моргая смотрел в потолок.

— Эй, Девятка, — произнёс он тихо и сглотнул, отчего дёрнулся искусственный кадык под сплетением мышц. — Я понимаю, что ты делаешь, но это… Это не помогает.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Ричард опустился на край кровати.

— Кофе теперь — не глоток бодрости, а точный процент арабики и робусты, с пиццей тот же финт. — Гэвин сел и потянулся к чужому запястью. — Твоя рука тёплая, я чувствую, как скин идёт волнами, если я сделаю так. — Пальцы погладили обнажившийся корпус. — Это немного интересно, но не более.

— Уже что-то новое, ведь так?

— Да. Наверное. — Он никогда до этого так легко не соглашался с его мнением. — Ричард, расскажи, что чувствуешь ты?

Неожиданно.

— Я зол, что не смогу поднять твоё лицо за небритый подбородок. — Ричард сел боком, чтобы было удобнее, и положил ладонь на щёку, поделённую на две такие разные части. — Что тут, где натянута кожа, она гладкая, хотя моя программа выдаёт каждый шрам в порядке их появления.

Он опустился на пол, встав на колени перед Гэвином, и сжал его запястья, хватаясь за них, будто они были последней надеждой. Притянул ближе.

— Но я не накладываю ни одну визуализацию. Потому что сейчас ты — такой. И я хочу видеть. Тебя.

Гэвин не сопротивлялся, смотрел не моргая и медленно склонялся к нему, пока их губы не соединились. Прохладный язык, осторожные движения и ответная ласка — всё это коротило программу. Ричард изучал и пробовал. Верхняя губа была мягкой, нижняя — твёрже. И этот контраст не пугал.

— Жаль, я не могу сам ощутить это, — выдохнул Гэвин, когда отстранился.

Это выражение лица с неподвижными глазами, в которых застыло неясное, настороженное, ломало что-то внутри.

— Жаль, — повторил эхом Ричард и вышел из спальни, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

Он устроился на диване, собираясь уйти в стазис до рассвета, и представил, как завтра утром они явятся в участок с повинной. Нужно было сделать это, пока Ричард ещё мог решиться.

◣◥

Ровно в семь утра пришло сообщение от Коннора, что завтра последний день. Он мог бы ограничиться простым напоминанием, но на внутреннем канале висел целый список аргументов в пользу подобного решения: начиная с «мы хотим помочь, пока он не навредил себе», заканчивая «не деактивируют же почти человека, это незаконно». Ричард проигнорировал его и набрал по внутренней связи Хлою, но та не ответила. Он выбирал, какое сообщение лучше оставить, когда смутное чувство беспокойства потревожило систему.

Ричард прислушался — чересчур тихо. Он заглянул в спальню, затем обошёл всю квартиру, однако Гэвина в ней не было. В стазисе андроиды чутко реагировали на движения и звуки вокруг, поэтому исключался вариант с дверью. Ричард выглянул в открытое окно рядом с кроватью и с чувством выругался. Третий этаж — Гэвин взял новую высоту.

В кожаную куртку уже давно был вшит маячок. Ричард больше переживал, когда он найдёт Гэвина. Потому что пока его маршрут уверенно вёл к той самой лаборатории, где экспериментировала Кэтрин.

Прибыв на место на такси, Ричард влетел в опечатанную ранее дверь и застыл.

В одной руке Гэвин держал провод, тянущийся к горящим позади экранам, а во второй — пистолет.

— Не подходи ко мне. — Звук взведённого курка стал неприятной неожиданностью. — Она говорила, что можно это закончить.

Похоже, на допросе Кэтрин рассказала не всё. Ричард дёрнулся как от удара. Неужели Гэвин думал о деактивации?

— Остановись! Пожалуйста. — На конце провода блеснули иглы. — Гэвин, в тебе говорит отчаяние. Это присуще человеку.

— Я больше не смогу так.

Вопреки всей опасности, Ричард шагнул вперёд. Перспектива потерять Гэвина пугала больше пули.

— Стой! — Тот на мгновение растерялся, но быстро взял ситуацию под контроль, прижав дуло к собственному виску.

Ричард остановился. Он не успеет добраться до него. Не спасёт. Только если Гэвин блефовал, но тот решительно воткнул провод себе в грудь рядом с сердцем и рухнул на колени. Пистолет выпал из ослабевшей ладони. Лишь теперь Ричард смог приблизиться: он положил Гэвина спиной на себя, обняв, и всмотрелся в экраны, считывая новые показатели. По всему выходило, что сердце Гэвина временно вышло из строя и все процессы циркуляции взял на себя аппарат искусственного кровообращения.

— Зачем? — почти прокричал Ричард. — Вся лаборатория держится на генераторах, а их хватит всего на несколько часов.

— Ну и пусть, — облегчённо выдохнул Гэвин. Будто такой расклад освободил его от тяжёлого решения, которое сам бы он не принял. Взгляд снизу вверх блуждал по лицу, а потом рука потянулась к щеке Ричарда, касаясь только самыми кончиками прохладных пальцев.

— Ты не думал, как я отчитаюсь в участке? Что после будет с Тиной? — Ричард сжал челюсти, из-за чего слова выходили злыми и горькими. — Что будет со мной?

— Не говори им. — Гэвин прикрыл глаза. Его показатели ухудшались, голос слабел. Что бы Кэтрин не внушила ему, он сделал только хуже. — Пообещай… без скорой и людей тут.

Ричард собирался отказаться, но вместо этого сказал:

— Обещаю.

Если он пойдёт против воли Гэвина, то поведёт себя эгоистично. Ричард должен уважать его решение, каким бы хреновым оно ни было. И будет рядом, даже если придётся услышать последний вздох Гэвина. Он так сильно сосредоточился на дыхании, добавив мощности слуховым сенсорам, что те уловили отдалённый шум лопастей.

Поэтому он почти не удивился, когда тяжёлая дверь стукнулась о стену и в лабораторию зашла Хлоя.

— Здравствуй, Ричард. — Она махнула рукой. — Мне показался странным твой звонок. Решила сделать сюрприз.

За ней выросла целая команда андроидов, везущих каталку.

— Ты же обещал, — сказал Гэвин, сделав над собой усилие.

— И я сдержал слово. — Ричард поймал его поплывший взгляд, а затем вновь прижал к себе, поглаживая по голове. — Ты сам говорил, что андроиды — не люди.

Хлоя подошла ближе и едва заметно улыбнулась обоим.

— Элайджа вернулся пару часов назад и заинтересовался вашим случаем. Он ждёт нас.

Волнение, перегружавшее модуль прогнозов до критических значений, отпустило Ричарда, только когда он сел у дверей кабинета загородного дома Камски.

— Всё будет хорошо. — Компанию ему составляла Хлоя, сидевшая в кресле напротив и периодически разглаживавшая несуществующие складки на платье. — Элайджа достаточно изучал людей, прежде чем создать нас.

Ричард кивнул. Он доверял им, но часы тянулись, а информации всё не было. Когда он уже собирался задать вопрос Хлое, та поднялась, достала из скрытой ниши полотенце и бутылку воды. Через секунду дверь разблокировалась, и к ним вышел Камски, весь в красно-голубых разводах.

— На сегодня хватит. Его состояние в норме. — Он выпил залпом половину бутылки от Хлои, прежде чем добавить: — Помимо этого мы вернули ему правильное восприятие.

Ричард поднялся и встал рядом, заложив руки за спину, чтобы подавить порыв обнять мужчину.

— В чём была проблема?

Камски слегка наклонил голову и поправил съехавшие очки.

— Базовые инстинкты «бей, беги, замри» срабатывают в ситуациях, опасных для жизни. Ярче всего мистер Рид считывал их с людей, которым причинял боль или запугивал. Его мозг проецировал всё на себя и давал почувствовать живым. У него был нейрохимический дисбаланс.

— Почему тогда врачи этого не поняли?

Губы Камски растянулись в снисходительной улыбке.

— Они сравнивали показатели нейромедиаторов и гормонов по человеческим меркам. Мистер Рид уже вне этой категории.

Облегчение электрическими разрядами прокатилось по всему корпусу в несколько волн.

— Так просто?

— Если пятичасовая операция на пару с лучшим нейрохирургом из России без плана и подготовки для тебя таковой является, Ричард. Тогда да. — Он сказал это без злости, но было видно, как он едва держался на ногах. — Мы доведём до ума то, что начал тот андроид. Но позже. Сейчас жизнь мистера Рида вне опасности, можешь забрать его домой.

Всё, на что хватило Ричарда, это облегчённое:

— Спасибо.

◣◥

В это утро Ричард готовил кофе с уверенностью, что вкусом по-настоящему насладятся, ведь его человека постепенно приводили в порядок. Гэвин постучал о дверной косяк, обозначив своё присутствие, и обнял со спины, уткнувшись носом в шею.

— Ты меня спас, — буркнул он.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — прозвучал набивший обоим оскомину вопрос, но Гэвин щекотно фыркнул в ухо. Почти улыбнулся?

— Чувствую тепло.

Он заставил Ричарда повернуться в кольце рук и действительно улыбнулся — новые пластины на лице позволяли это.

— Чувствую, как чаще бьётся сердце, если сделать так. — Гэвин прижал его ладонь к своей обтянутой кожей груди. — Или так. — Вторую руку он поднял к лицу и потёрся о неё щекой.

Было непонятно, кто первый потянулся за поцелуем. Долгим, сладким. Ричард отстранил его, прикоснулся к шее и погладил место между ключицами.

— Чувствую, как тяжелее становится дышать, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне вот так. — Гэвин смущался от собственных слов, но от этого больше заводился. Ричард отслеживал это не только по дыханию и пульсу, но и по мурашкам на теле, по глазам в обрамлении дрожащих ресниц. Он зацеловывал лицо и шею, пока Гэвин не вцепился в его предплечья, то ли останавливая, то ли притягивая ближе.

— Мне жарко, Ричард.

Лучи солнца пробивались из-за туч и ласкали их мягким светом из окна. Ричард прервался, любуясь игрой теней на раскрасневшемся лице Гэвина, который приподнял одну бровь.

— Что ещё?

— Завтра операция. Мистер Камски сказал — тебе противопоказаны физические нагрузки.

Даже если бы он отнёс его в спальню на руках, вряд ли бы потом Гэвин согласился лежать смирно.

— Когда это ты слушался создателей?

Вместо ответа Ричард обнял Гэвина за талию, прижав к себе максимально близко, и крепко поцеловал.

Во время знакомства с будущим напарником программа выдала тысячи вариантов развития их отношений. И ни один из них не вёл в ту объективную реальность, в которой они сейчас находились. Ричарду не нравилось признавать собственные несовершенства, но исключительно в этом случае он был рад, что программа ошиблась.

**Author's Note:**

> У Гэвина модификация тела. Автор увидел арты с Гэвином-химерой от same-side и умер.  
> Вычитка: Трехглазый ворон


End file.
